Walk in the woods
by leuska
Summary: Just a little fluffy AU piece about our favourite couple Michael and Sara. Written for the pbhiatus fic challenge and dedicated to wrldpossibility on eve of her Bday.


Michael stared into the bag not believing what he saw

**WALK IN THE WOODS**

_Written for t__he __**pbhiatusfic**__ challenge no.3 and dedicated to Amy aka __**wrldpossibility**__ on the eve of her Bday. Happy Birthday honey! I hope you will have the most marvelous day! Oh, and see? I was finally able to retrieve at least 3 international objects from your list. Again, you were right, I only needed to look closer. ;)_

_Oh, this has not been betaed, since it was written on a rather strong impulse, but I hope you will like it still. I am also adding a picture of the hike under the story, this is from my personal collection of photos from our family hikes into the mountains in my country. Hope you'll enjoy. :) _

Michael stares into the bag not believing what he sees. "Tell me you aren't serious." He tells her and she only turns her back on him before she says something both of them will regret. She is panting. The short pause they are making was taken supposedly for her to catch some breath, not for him to put her down. It's hot and fug and she feels sticky; hot sweat running down her spine, face, arms, as well as all the other places she would rather not think about at the moment.

They've been on the road for 4 hours now and the top of the mountain is nowhere to be seen so far. She hears him rummaging through the small backpack once more and takes a few deep breaths that have nothing to do with her exhausted lungs.

"We are going on a day long hiking trip and everything you take with us is _this_?" Asks Michael once again, honest disbelief rather than anger or annoyance all too evident in his voice. His genuine amazement at the contents of their shared backpack irritates her more than if he was angry, for this way she feels kind of stupid herself.

"Well Michael, I remember you telling me we were going for a _walk_, not a mountaineering trip." She says harshly, turning her face towards him at last. It doesn't help to support her argument, when a small girl that can't be older than 9 bypasses them with her parents on the short footpath smiling easily and the annoyance starts to rise in her chest with every drop of sweat that runs down her spine.

She definitely imagined something far different yesterday evening, when Michael enthusiastically came into their small hotel room rambling about their beautiful environment and possible walks and quiet retreats and wonderful panoramas and deserted clearings…

And due to that, she sure as hell had a very different picture of how the two of them would be spending this day in her mind.

At least definitely different as _this_ was; hiking from the early morning through woods and meadows and god knows what else with the ever growing heat that was more and more unbearable with every minute the noon came closer.

She maybe wouldn't mind the long hiking that much at all, if Michael used their quiet and relatively empty surroundings - that caused her mind to play all kinds of possible scenarios some of which were definitely making her cheeks turn red – at least once for a private moment between the two of them. But none of those scenarios came to reality because of what annoyed her most today; Michael himself. He kept rushing her forward impatiently, never stopping or taking rest. He sometimes even took the lead, disappearing behind the nearest corner of the meandering path that was slowly sneaking in front of them, leaving her panting to chase after him. What kind of damned 'relaxing vacation' was this?

She hears him sigh loudly while another stream of sweat runs down her back and it feels like the glass of her patience just overflowed with that last drop of sweat.

"This will make things a bit complicated," he murmurs under his breath, "but we will be fine if we share." He turns towards her with a twinkle in his eye, a broad smile oblivious to her cranky mood dancing over his lips, and that infuriates her even more. She puts her arms on her hips, eyeing Michael angrily.

"You know Michael, when you planned on _this_…" she waves her hands heatedly around them, "…why didn't you pack the things we would need yourself so you could spare me your comments of discontent?" she spats, the accusation clear in her voice and his smile disappears at once.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks with a surprised frown and his calm manner makes her want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him hard.

"What's _wrong_? I don't know Michael….hmm… let's see…" She makes a thoughtful face, dramatically bringing her index finger to her lips, then continues; "I've been told we were going for a _walk_, I've been told to pack _lightly_, and I've been told I would _love_ this trip you planned. As for now, _this_ is not a walk but a huge hike, you are reproaching me for the contents of our backpack and I don't _love_ this at all!"

He stands up and walks up to her, the backpack momentarily forgotten. She steps away from him raising a hand as if wanting to stop him, definitely not feeling like making up but rather picking up an argument. There is a flicker of hurt in Michael's eyes, but it disappears immediately.

"Sara…" He utters quietly, almost apologetically. He is almost at her side, his hand outstretched and something in his demeanor tells her he just realized he screwed up, big time.

"You know what? Forget it." She says at last and before he has the chance to say anything else, she turns and starts walking up the hillside again, her fury fueling her to go faster than she though she had the energy to. She doesn't look back, knowing Michael returning for the backpack; earning her some margin. A few minutes later, she hears him approaching behind her, and with a sudden pang in her chest realizes that she knows this man so well she can tell him apart from anybody else just by the sound of his breathing.

They walk in silence, Michael behind her but keeping his distance. They do not talk and after a while, her anger starts to wear thin; only a strong feeling of regret and maybe a little shame for making such a scene staying behind. On the next clearing that comes into view she decides to stop, turning to face him. The miserable expression he is wearing almost undoes her and all of a sudden she wants nothing more than to sneak her arms around his waist and not let go. She doesn't act on her instincts however, but merely puts her hands on her hips, eyeing him carefully.

"Listen, I am sorry I snapped at you." He is looking at her, listening intently, but doesn't say a word. "It's just…" she sighs heavily, struggling to find the words; "I guess this is not what I had in mind when you talked about a _walk_ in the woods."

"I am sorry." He utters and the misery is all too evident in his face now, and she realizes that is _not_ what she wanted to accomplish.

"Don't be." She says finally with a shake of her head, then can't help but close the unbearable distance between them and sneak her hands around him at last. The intensity with which he returns her hug surprised her, and when he finally buries his face into her neck whispering words of apologies, she feels guiltier than ever. She draws her face away only so much she is able to press her forehead against his, her eyes fluttering momentarily at the all too familiar touch.

"Don't apologize Michael. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess the heat is making me a bit cranky, that's all." It is not at all _everything_ the heat is making her, but she will keep this particular piece of information for herself. As if sensing it too, his fingers travel deeper, seeking and exploring the soft skin in the gap between her sweatpants and camisole. A soft gasp escapes her lips but before she has any chance to adjust to this sudden change of mood, his lips find hers hungrily in a fierce and urgent kiss; his exploring mouth almost as thorough as his long fingers on her hips. She moans softly and leans into his touch, doing a little exploration over the curve of his butt herself. She hears him groan silently against her mouth as he draws her even closer against his body and she can do nothing but smile against his lips.

"Hello sailor." She whispers at the familiar press against her thigh and gets a sheepish grin in return.

The silent sounds of talking people can be heard from the distance, a group of hikers approaching them and they both know their private moment is over. Michael doesn't waste a second, using their last private seconds to caress her face affectionately, looking into her eyes with such intensity in makes her legs wobble. Then he finally draws himself away from her and takes her hand.

"Come on. It shouldn't be far now. I promise you will love the view."

She smirks but obliges and they walk in comfortable silence for a while, his warm hand squeezing hers tightly as they climb the last sharp hill. Half an hour later, they are standing at the top of the mountain silently enjoying the incredible view with a couple of other hikers and Sara all of a sudden realizes why Michael chose this place. The view is nothing short of fairylike. They can turn on one spot and see all the world around them, laid flat and clear before their eyes, almost inviting; like it begged them to be explored. While she looks around in amazement, he sneaks his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her neck with such gentle affection it nearly brings tears into her eyes. She turns in his arms, bringing her own arms around his neck, her fingers lazily stroking his short hair.

"Like the view?"

"Yes." She utters quietly with a soft smile. "This was absolutely worth it. You definitely know how to charm a girl, Mr. Scofield." She says playfully and he shoots her a cheeky grin.

"Maybe, but definitely not _any_ girl." He says and sees her features soften.

"I am sorry about before." She says quietly, but he shakes his head in dismissal.

"Already forgotten."

"Hmmm…" She hums thoughtfully. "Still, I wish there was a way I could make it up to you …" As she says it she is already drawing closer, her last words almost whispered against his lips that are curling up into a smile.

"I am sure we will be able to reach and agreement." He says in return and then he is kissing her and the world seems to shake underneath her feet so she grabs him tighter, clutching to him as if for dear life.

Heeding their surroundings however, they pull slowly apart, Sara face turning slightly pink at the sight of a grinning woman standing a few feet away from them, giving Sara a knowing look. She smiles back at the woman and an idea occurs to her. She uses the opportunity and asks the woman to take a picture of her and Michael, suddenly all too eager to capture this precious moment forever.

They stay at the mountain top a while longer, enjoying the slight chill of the blowing wind. Finally, Sara reaches for the backpack, withdrawing a bottle of green tea. "Thirsty?"

"Definitely." Answers Michael with a seductive grin and the burning fever in his eyes makes her gulp. When he takes the bottle from her hands and his fingers brush hers, it's all she can do not to jump out of her skin. She clears her throat and reaches into the backpack once more, retrieving two bananas and a half-melted Snickers bar.

"Hungry?" She asks, all too late realizing the possible double meaning of her question. "Absolutely." Michael answers shooting her a knowing grin once again and she feels her body liquidize under his look. _Dammit! Get a grip girl!_

She hands him one banana, then starts to open the wrapper of the Snickers bar, pretending to be oblivious of Michael's raised eyebrows.

"Not in the mood for a healthy piece of fruit?" He asks with a mock grin, using the argument so so often uses on him.

"I am not in the mood to be a nice girl today." She shrugs innocently and grins in satisfaction at the sight of Michael choking on his banana. He throws a wide surprised look and she can't help but chuckle, then lean into him, letting him put his arms around her. She takes a big bite of the chocolate bar, enjoying the marvelous view for a couple of moments in silence.

"Feel like sharing?" She hears his warm breath brush against her ear and the motion makes her shudder in pleasure. She looks up into his face, smiling cheekily while uttering a silent '_Never_', and then she brings her lips up to his own once again. They share a soft lasting kiss, during which he reaches behind her and in a moment of sheer pleasure and oblivion, she doesn't even notice how he takes the bar from her hand. Finally, he pulls away and takes a big bite, grinning like mad at her scowl and silent '_cheater_', but when a piece of the melted chocolate stays in the corner of his mouth, she only smiles and kisses him anew. Using her tongue to remove the little piece of chocolate, she rather feels than sees his heated reaction to this relatively simple motion and she wonders what of the two things she is kissing - the chocolate or himself - tastes sweeter.

END

_Ok, pure fluff, I am well aware of that. Still, I was SO in the mood to write this, and I hope you ppl enjoyed this at least as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Either way, you can let me know by leaving a comment._ :)


End file.
